


Just Imagine Tooru in a Skirt

by BlackSparklesAndLeather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oikawa in a skirt, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparklesAndLeather/pseuds/BlackSparklesAndLeather
Summary: Oikawa's been hiding something.AKA:Just some self indulgent hurt/comfort that got out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Captain.” Matsukawa throws his arm over Oikawa’s shoulder, leaning in to purr in his ear.  
“Mattsun, not in front of the children!” Oikawa protests, gesturing to the first years on the other side of the gym.  
“Aww, but you let Hajime kiss you whenever he wants!” Hanamaki complains from his other side.  
“Makki,” Oikawa says, looking at him with a very serious expression. “If Iwa-chan wanted to kiss you, would you ever tell him no?”  
“Point taken.” They all look over to their fourth boyfriend, watching appreciatively as he advises Kyoutani on his spiking form. Iwaizumi notices them watching and walks over to join them.  
“Oh, now that I’ve got you all here, does anyone have any plans for this afternoon?” Hanamaki asks excitedly. Oikawa frowns.  
“Well, I was planning to do some extra practice…” Iwaizumi smacks him in the back of the head.  
“We should definitely hang out. I nominate Shittykawa’s house, his parents aren’t home.”  
Oikawa stiffens but the other three don’t seem to notice as they all nod in agreement and practice continues.  
Oikawa is still tense when they’re walking back to his house, a tiny fragment of a second slow to laugh. When they reach his house he quickly sits them down in the kitchen, making hurried excuses.  
“Just give me a moment to clean my room, it’s a mess.”  
When he comes back downstairs his smiles are a little less forced and he laughs a little easier at the sight of Iwa-chan looking very uncomfortable as Makki and Mattsun stalk towards him on hands and knees with mock predatory lust in their eyes.  
“Nope, you can’t have him, he’s mine,” Oikawa proclaims as he sits himself on Iwaizumi’s lap. He is then promptly dumped back on the floor.  
“Like hell dumbass.” Hanamaki sighs dramatically.  
“It seems Hajime is not in wanting of our love and affection. We will have to console ourselves.” Matsukawa nods, pulling Takahiro into his lap to lock their lips together.  
“Issei, I want kisses too!” Oikawa whines from where he’s crumpled at Hajime’s feet.  
“Why would I want you? You have been discarded, thrown away. You’re officially trash.”  
Oikawa starts wailing about how awful they all are to him and doesn’t stop until Iwaizumi scoops him up from the floor to shut him up.  
Somehow between Makki and Mattsun rolling around on the floor and Iwaizumi chasing Oikawa down the hallway they end up in Oikawa’s room.  
Oikawa automatically has too much nervous energy, jittery, with hands fluttering everywhere. Hanamaki smirks.  
“Tooru?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why don’t you go and make us all some tea?” Oikawa nods, not even questioning it, hurrying off to fulfill the request. Makki strides across the room to the closet.  
“Who wants to bet 1500 yen that he’s got embarrassing alien stuff in his wardrobe?” Iwaizumi snorts.  
“I’m not going to put money on something I already know.” Hanamaki laughs as he throws the doors open. And then the laughter dies out as a bundle of things spills over the floor.  
“What the…?” Matsukawa picks up a tube of lipstick that had rolled over towards him.  
“Why does he have all this?” Makki asks as he stands amongst a pile of girls clothing. Iwaizumi holds up a galaxy print skirt.  
“Some of these aren’t Sakura’s old clothes. They’re obviously intended for him.” There’s a gasp from the doorway. The tea tray slips from Oikawa’s fingers and hits the floor with a crash.  
“Tooru-” He bolts, scrambling down the hallway, bathroom door slamming shut behind him. The other three chase after him, coming up short at the closed door.  
“Tooru, what’s wrong?”  
No reply.  
“Toooruuuu….”  
No reply.  
“Please open the door.”  
Still no reply but quiet sniffling comes from the other side of the door.  
“Please don’t hide from us.”  
Choked sobs.  
“We don’t want to see you cry. I promise we can make it better just please don’t cry.”  
Something crashes from the other side of the door.  
“Tooru!!!!”  
“Are you okay?!?!?”  
“Are you hurt?!?!”  
Silence.  
“Please, please, please, don’t hurt yourself.”  
“Don’t make me break this door down Shittykawa.”  
Quiet crying.  
“I-I-I…..” His voice trails off into gasps and sobs.  
“You can tell us anything.”  
“We love you.”  
“Don’t hide from us.”  
“Whatever it is we’ll protect you from it.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
“I promise whatever it is will be okay.”  
“Please open the door.” Sniffles.  
Hanamaki turns to Iwaizumi.  
“What are we gonna do?” Iwaizumi shrugs tensely.  
“I don’t know. Knowing him, probably just keep talking to him until he comes out, although that could take a long time. Or I could just break the door down.” Hanamaki nods as if in deep thought but the mischievous look in his eyes betrays him.  
“Okay Tooru, move back, Hajime’s going to break the door down.”  
“What are you doing?!?! We got in huge trouble for breaking the door last time!!” Iwaizumi hisses to Hanamaki.  
“Just wait.”  
There’s a few seconds of silence before the lock clicks. Matsukawa gently pushes the door open, revealing Oikawa curled up on the floor surrounded by broken mirror shards.  
Hanamaki cries out and rushes forward. But he’s forced to stop at the edge of the glass. Tooru looks up at him with bloodshot eyes from the other side of the patch of glass. His hands are scratched and trembling, blood seeping from shallow cuts along his arms and knuckle, presumably from punching the mirror.  
“Tooru…” Makki trails off, tears filling his own eyes. Iwaizumi disappears from his side, returning a few seconds later with shoes. The glass crunches under his feet and Tooru flinches away from him as he approaches. When he wraps his arms around Tooru and lifts him out of the glass there is hurt in his eyes as Tooru squirms like he’s trying to get away. He carefully carries him down the hall, placing him gently on the bed where he curls back into himself.  
Matsukawa sits down beside Tooru, a hand on his shoulder.  
“Tooru, I need to see the cuts. Please?” He only whimpers and curls tighter around himself. Hajime curses under his breath.  
“He’s having a panic attack. He won’t respond to anything.” Iwaizumi runs a hand through his own hair. “He’s normally strong enough to hold them off. And he was obviously okay enough to unlock the door. Meaning…. We set it off. He’s scared of us.”  
Matsukawa gently rubs circles on Tooru’s back, murmuring gently to him. “Oh Tooru. We would never hurt you.” Takahiro crawls over to the trembling boy, curling himself around the other's body.  
“We love you. Just remember that,” the pink haired boy whispers. Hajime settles by Tooru’s head, reaching out to stroke his hair.  
“I believe in you, dumbass. You’re stronger than you know. Whatever it is that’s tearing you down, we can fix it.”  
It could have been minutes, it could have been an hour by the time Tooru begins to relax bit by bit against Takahiro. His quick, shallow breaths turn into deep gasps.  
“Shh, baby. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Gentle hands help him sit up, cleaning the blood off his arms and bandaging them carefully. Hanamaki’s arms remain fastened around his waist and Oikawa clings to them like a lifeline as he sobs.  
Eventually he quietens down, relaxing into Hanamaki’s arms and holding his hands still as Matsukawa cleans off the last of the blood. He leans his head back into Iwaizumi’s touch, letting them comfort him.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah…” His voice is barely a whisper but it’s there.  
“Tooru, do you think you could tell us why you started crying? And what all this stuff is?” Iwaizumi asks, gesturing to the stuff still strewn around the wardrobe.  
Oikawa suddenly scrambles away from them, tears spilling over in his eyes.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!”  
“Just breath Tooru, we’re right here, and I’ll protect you from whatever it is you're afraid of,” Hajime murmurs to him. It only serves to make him cry harder.  
“Please Tooru! We can’t fix it if we don’t know what’s wrong!”  
“I’m what’s wrong! I’m wrong and I can’t fix it and you’re all going to hate me!”  
The other three make eye contact, a suspicion nagging at them.  
“Whatever it is, we won’t hate you,” Matsukawa promises.  
“You mean everything to us, we could never hate you!” Hanamaki says. Oikawa just shakes his head whimpering.  
Iwaizumi growls, lunging at him, pinning the taller boy to the bed.  
“Dumbass! We’re your boyfriends, all three of us! Do you seriously think we’re not going to accept you?!? Just spit it out already!”  
Tooru turns his head away, mumbling something into his pillow.  
“What?”  
“I-I’m genderfluid.” He curls himself into the bed sheets, tense as if waiting for a blow that never comes. Makki reaches out to him, cupping his jaw and lifting his face out of the blankets. His eyes look so scared…  
“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Makki says, leaning down to brush a soft kiss across his forehead.  
Matsukawa and Iwazumi look very confused.  
“What does genderfluid mean?”  
Makki rolls his eyes at them.  
“Honestly, I would have anticipated this from Hajime but I expected better from you Issei. Tooru, do you want to explain?”  
“It means some of the time I feel like a girl and some of the time I still feel like a boy,” they sniffle through their drying tears. Matsukawa smiles, leaning down to press his lips against Tooru’s tear stained ones.  
“Okay.”  
Okay?” Tooru sounds so surprised.  
“Of course okay, dumbass. Did you really think we wouldn’t accept you?” Hajime demands, even as he pulls them into a gentle kiss.  
Hanamaki suddenly slaps his own cheeks.  
“Oh my god, Issei! Just imagine, Tooru in a skirt!”  
“A time like this and that’s all you can think about?!?!” Iwaizumi growls, throwing a pillow at Makki’s head. Matsun just stares off into space, eye’s glazed over. Tooru lets out a choked laugh.  
“Another time Mattsun.” Matsukawa nods.  
“Right. More important things right now.”  
“Firstly, pronouns,” Makki says, looking much less serious with a pillow balancing on his head. Oikawa looks away, refusing to make eye contact, wringing his hands together.  
“Well… I know it’s a lot to ask… but, um, it kind of changes, like, all the time. Maybe once or twice a day, sometimes more. Sometimes I go days without it changing…but I can’t use she/her at school….”  
“Just say the word and we’ll switch to whatever you want us to, whenever you want us to,” Makki says softly, cupping Oikawa’s cheek to bring their eyes back to his.  
“What about your name?” Iwaizumi questions.  
“I like the name Tooru. And it’s not particularly gendered so it’s okay,” Oikawa says with a shrug.  
“What do you feel like now?” Matsukawa asks, pulling Tooru into his lap to lock his arms around their waist.  
“Umm… More like a girl right now. That’s why I was so on edge about having you guys come over, the dysphoria was really bad this morning and I was going to come home and try and make myself feel better.”  
“How?” Makki leans forward in interest.  
“Makeup. And cute clothes.” Oikawa laughs. “They were all over my bed and I panicked about you guys seeing it. Should have known you’d find it any way.”  
Takahiro instantly jumps up, running around the room picking up things then discarding them until he finds what he’s looking for. He holds out the galaxy print skirt and a baby blue shirt.  
“Go. Put them on. Now.” Iwaizumi moves to protest but Oikawa just reaches to grab the clothes, squirming out of Matsukawa’s hold to stand up.  
“Okay!” she says with a wink and a smile that’s just a little forced. “I’ll go get changed!” She flounces out of the room.  
“Don’t go into the bathroom dumbass! There’s still broken glass!” Iwaizumi calls after her. Tooru pokes her head back into the bedroom.  
“Iwa-chan.” Her expression is deadpan. “Are you my mom?”  
A pillow goes flying at her and she giggles all the way down the hall. Makki lets out a content sigh.  
“I’m glad she’s happier now.” Iwaizumi nods.  
“Something’s been off with hi-, I mean, her for a while now. I’m glad we can go back to normal.”  
Issei’s sigh is sad.  
“Don’t you realize it will never be the same again, Hajime? Now we have a beautiful girl who we have to protect from those who say she can’t be herself. Not everyone is going to accept Tooru with open arms the way we did. People are going to tell them they’re wrong.”  
Iwaizumi growls.  
“No one like that is allowed anywhere near my Tooru!”  
Matsukawa nods seriously. “I’m willing to fight off anyone to keep Tooru from getting hurt.”  
“Everything will be worth it if they’re happy,” Hanamaki adds.  
There’s a gasp from outside the room, Oikawa obviously listening in. The other three can hear her taking deep breaths before she walks inside.  
“Well? What do you think?”  
Three jaws hit the ground.  
“She’s so beautiful,” Hanamaki whispers to Matsukawa, just loud enough for Oikawa to hear him. The swing in her hips becomes just a little more perceptible.  
“Tooru.” Iwaizumi slides to the edge of the bed, reaching out to her, drawing her into his lap. “You are so beautiful.” His hands trace her face. “Like this. As a boy. And I bet you look just as nice all dolled up in makeup or any other way you wanted to be. I love you, and I always will, no matter how you feel, regardless of gender. You will always be Tooru and we will always love you.”  
Tooru’s eyes flood with tears, welling over and pouring down her cheeks. Takahiro and Issei rush to her as Hajime frantically tries to brush away the tears. Hanamaki slides his fingers through her curls, shushing her gently.  
“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay darling. What’s wrong?”  
Oikawa lets out a sob, burying her face in Hajime’s chest.  
“You’re all far too good for me. You deserve so much better than someone who’s broken. You’re all so perfect and I love you all so, so much.”  
“No, don’t say things like that! You’re perfect and we wouldn’t want anyone other than you! You’re our other half and our relationship would never be whole without you!”  
“Makki, four halves equals two, not a whole,” Oikawa says, a slow smile spreading across her face.  
“Hush! I’m trying to be romantic!” Takahiro admonishes, tugging gently on her hair.  
“Maybe we should leave the sappyness to Iwa-chan,” she suggests with a giggle.  
“Oi! I’m not sappy!” Iwaizumi protests.  
“You’re so sappy.”  
“The sappiest.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oikawa? Tooru? Tooru!”  
“Wah?” They blink their eyes open only to slam them shut again. “Owwwww……”   
“Slept with your contacts in?”  
They nod sleepily, trying to extract themself from the pile of limbs they all fell asleep in without actually being able to see anything. Hanamaki gives a short laugh and helps them up.   
“Here,” he says, handing them their contacts container. Tooru pulls the contacts out, the world falling into a different type of blurry. Takahiro pushes their glasses on, landing a kiss on the tip of their nose as they do. “There you go.”  
“Thanks Makki,” they say with a yawn.   
“How do you feel?”  
“Honestly, I’m still kind in shock that I told you. But good.”  
“What kind of day is it?” They think for a moment.  
“Girl. Still. I swear the world is punishing me for something.”  
“Is it bad?”  
“Honestly, I feel like clawing my skin off right now. Like, even more than usual.” Takahiro strokes her messy hair, pulling her closer.  
“Is there anything we can do to help?” Oikawa rings her fingers together, looking away from Takahiro.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything, I can deal with it. I’ve put up with it on my own for a long time.”  
“Idiot,” Iwaizumi says from the bed, sitting up. “We want you to be happy and comfortable in your own skin. We care about you and we want to help you. We’d do anything for you. When are you going to get that through your thick skull?”  
“So sappy Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teases softly, letting Hanamaki gently pull her fingers apart.  
“Do you want me to help you with your makeup?” Makki asks, pressing a comforting kiss to her temple.  
“That sounds nice,” she says quietly.  
“Go have a shower and set the makeup out. I’ll find something for you to wear.” Tooru grins shyly, grabbing her makeup kit from the wardrobe before skipping out of the room.  
“Use your parents bathroom dumbass! There’s still glass on the floor!” Iwaizumi shouts after her.  
“Shh...Too loud…” Mattsun mumbles from the bed  
Makki heads over to the small pile of clothes still lying on the ground by the wardrobe, sifting through it.  
“Damn. There’s not as much here as I thought there was,” Makki comments. “She only has a few skirts and t-shirts, most of them hand me downs from Sakura and not a single dress.”   
“But doesn’t being genderfluid mean they’re a girl about half the time? That can’t be enough clothes,” Iwaizumi says with a frown.  
“Anymore and she would have had a hard time hiding it. Remember we’re not the only one’s Tooru’s been hiding this from. Imagine if her parents found out.”  
“We should take her shopping today. She can keep the stuff at our houses if she needs to,” Matsukawa sighs sleepily from the bed.  
“Mattsun! That’s a great idea!” Makki shouts, jumping onto the bed and landing on Matsukawa.  
“Owwwww…..” Mattsun groans.  
“Hiro? Weren’t you going to come help me with my makeup?” Makki looks up at Oikawa who’s appeared at the doorway.   
“Of course princess,” he says before turning to Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. ”You two, get ready.”  
“Get ready for what? Are we going somewhere?” Tooru asks, looking confused.  
“It’s a surprise!”  
Tooru looks down at the floor. “I can’t exactly go out in public all, um, done up.” Makki and Mattsun make eye contact across the room.  
“We’ll take care of it. Now come on! Let’s go make you beautiful!”  
“Nothing you could do could ever make Trashykawa beautiful.”  
“Mean! Mean Iwa-chan!”  
~~~~  
Oikawa ghosts her fingers over her own powdered cheeks. The soft neutral colors playing across her face highlight her more feminine features.  
“I…I look…”  
“Like it?”  
She throws herself into Makki’s arms.  
“You are the greatest, amazingest, most perfect boyfriend ever! Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!” She turns back to the mirror. “I look, I don’t know, right? How did you even do this? I spent weeks trying to do this and you get it first try! How is that even fair?” Oikawa gives a mock pout before returning to marveling at the makeup.  
“It’s like painting, just on someone’s face. It’s really quite easy.”  
“It’s amazing! You made me look even more beautiful than I normally do! Even with glasses!” Oikawa squeals, prancing out of the bathroom and doing little twirls down the hallway in her skirt. “Now are you going to tell me where we’re going?”  
Hajime sticks his arm out before she spins into the wall. “We told you, it’s a surprise.”  
“Yeah, but I want to know now,” Oikawa whines.  
“No.”  
She sticks her tongue out at him. “You’re so mean Iwa-chan. You should learn to be more like Hiro, who is the nicest, most amazing boyfriend in the whole world.”  
“You hear that Hajime? I’m her favorite. You’d better be careful or I’ll steal her away,”  
“Yeah right, they can’t last a week without me. We fought once in junior high, didn’t talk for three days and they almost got themself killed.”   
“Now now boys, don’t argue! I’m sure you can share me!” Oikawa sing songs, smiling the iconic Oikawa Tooru smile, winking, tongue sticking out. “Now, are we going to go wherever you’re taking me?”  
“Not all of us have a personal maid helping us get ready. Matsukawa is still getting dressed and Hiro hasn’t showered yet,” Iwaizumi says.  
“Well,” Oikawa purrs, turning to Hanamaki, “if you wanted a personal maid to help you shower I wouldn’t mind…”  
“Nope. You are not going anywhere near water, I spent far too much effort on that makeup for you to ruin it now,” Makki says, pushing her towards Iwaizumi.  
“I’ll cry just to spite you,” Oikawa says even as she giggles and grabs Iwaizumi’s hand, tugging him towards her bedroom. “Oh well, I’ll just have to have some fun with Iwa-chan instead.”  
~~~~~~  
“Are we finally ready to go?” Oikawa groans, dragging on Iwaizumi’s arm. “I’ve been waiting forever!”  
“We’ve only been waiting for ten minutes idiot!” Iwaizumi scolds, shaking her off.  
“So sorry to keep you waiting princess,” Makki says with an over exaggerated bow.   
“Hey Hiro, I know I was half asleep, but I’m pretty sure that this morning you said you were gonna put makeup on Oikawa, not Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa drawls.  
“Quite right Issei. I have no idea how Tooru’s lipgloss ended up on Hajime.”  
Iwaizumi swipes at his pink stained lips, scowling at the other three as they laughed.  
“Would you like some lip gloss too, Issei?” he growls, pulling Matsukawa down by the front of his shirt, not waiting for an answer before kissing him roughly.  
“Dammmmmn,” Hanamaki whistles, watching appreciatively. “I might have to steal some lipgloss off Hajime too.”  
“Nope. We’re going. You’re going to take me wherever this mysterious place is,” Oikawa insists, attempting to pry Matsukawa and Iwaizumi apart.   
“Okay, okay, we’re going. Come on you two ehibitionists,” Makki says, opening the door, Oikawa skipping out ahead of him.  
Matsukawa tears himself away, panting. Iwaizumi scrubs at his lips, blushing furiously as he pushes past Makki.   
“Let’s just go,” he grumbles. Oikawa snags his hand as he walks past her, grinning down at her grumpy boyfriend as he mutters under his breath about a certain pair of idiots.  
Makki and Mattsun trail behind them muttering to each other as they walk towards the train station. Iwaizumi looks back at them warily.  
“What the hell are they scheming now?”   
“Probably more ways to get you to blush,” Oikawa says, swinging their hands between them.  
A light pink dusts Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “What?! Why would they do that?!?”   
“Because Iwa-chan is so adorable when he blushes!” Oikawa exclaims, pressing a kiss to his now very red cheek.  
Makki throws an arm over Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’m so offended! We try to do something nice for you and you just assume we’re scheming!”  
“Can you really blame us?” Oikawa asks, raising her eyebrows at the pink haired boy.  
“True. But right now we’re planning exactly where we’re taking you,” he says, fiddling with the curls behind her ears.  
“Wait, what am I thinking, I can’t go on the train like this! Stay right here, I’ll run back and get changed,” she gasps, turning back towards the house but Matsukawa steps into her way.  
“It’s okay, we’re not going on the local train. Were going a town over so we don’t see anyone we know,” he says, gently turning her back around and linking their hands together.  
“Oh god, please tell me you haven’t planned something ridiculous,” Oikawa groans, even as she presses closer to him. “I might just have to breakup with you if it’s too ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Feel free to point out any mistakes or give constructive criticism in comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is revealed.

Oikawa stares at the racks and racks of girls clothes.  
“I was right. It was a ridiculous idea,” Oikawa says, turning back to the three of them. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else. You know I can’t buy anything without my parents finding out.”  
“Which is exactly why we’re buying you whatever you want,” Iwaizumi says, nudging her towards the clothes.   
“I don’t want anything. Can we go now?” she asks, face burning.  
“Lies! Come on, every beautiful girl needs at least one beautiful dress,” Makki insists, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her into the store.  
Takahiro drags her through the racks of clothing, holding up various articles of clothing to inspect them before dumping them into her arms.  
“This one too. And this to go with it. Okay… That should be enough for now, now go try it all on. Wait, no, this one as well. Now go try it,” Makki says, pushing her towards the dressing rooms.  
“But-”  
“Go.”  
Oikawa gives up, heading into the dressing room as Makki attempts to find where they lost Mattsun and Iwa. He finds Hajime attempting to follow their trail of destruction through the store. Mattsun on the other hand has wandered off the beaten path and into the lingerie section. He’s staring up at a wall of skimpy nightgowns with a serious and thoughtful look on his face.  
“Which one of these would look best on Tooru?” he asks as Makki joins him in his contemplation.  
“Hmm, maybe the lighter pink one? No, that one! The cream one!” he says, pointing to a cream slip with lace trim and ribbons at the shoulders.   
“The idea was to make her comfortable you idiots!” Iwaizumi snaps, dragging them back towards the dressing rooms. Mattsun just barely has time to snag the nightgown off the rack.  
They sit down on the loveseat outside the dressing room, waiting for Tooru to emerge. A minute later she peers around the door.  
“Are you ready for this?” Mattsun can’t tell if she sounds cocky or nervous.  
“I was born ready babe. Hit me with your best shot,” Maki says. Tooru steps out from behind the door and all the breath leaves Issei’s body. The pink skirt barely brushes her knees, baby blue blouse tucked into the high waist. The clothes are beautiful and compliment her figure and coloring but the most beautiful thing is her smile. She looks like she’s glowing, her eyes more alive than he’s seen them in months and he just has to kiss her, he has to.   
Hajime gets too her first, pulling her down to crush their lips together, until Issei reaches in to lock his arms around her waist and sweep her up, pressing butterfly kisses all over her cheeks. Makki runs over to join the hug, pressing kisses to the back of her neck and whispering into her hair how proud of her they are.   
“Calm down guys, it’s just a skirt.” But they can all see in her eyes that it is so much more than that.   
Oikawa tries on dozens of outfits. Some look ridiculous on her broader shoulder and flat chest, others flatter her long legs and lean muscles. They end up leaving with an armful of bags laden down with the dresses Hanamaki took one look at and insisted she needed, the small collection of miniskirts and shorts paired with pastel crop tops that they had helped her choose, and the nightgown Matsukawa had found that made Hajime blush bright red when she paraded about in it.   
“Come on idiots. I know none of you have had a proper meal today,” Hajime says.  
“Oh Iwa-chan, what would we do without you?” Tooru coos.  
“Starve probably.”  
~~~~  
They’re about halfway through lunch when Oikawa falls silent, starting to fidget.  
“Tooru? Are you okay?” Matsun asks.  
“I’m...ummm, not really comfortable, uh, in my skirt anymore….” they mutter, fingers clenching in the hem of the offending garment.  
Iwaizumi hands over his backpack. Tooru gives him a confused look.  
“There’s a pair of jeans and your favorite hoodie in there as well as makeup wipes. Go get changed.” Tooru smiles shyly, pressing a grateful kiss to Hajime’s cheek before hurrying off to find a bathroom.   
“Wow… Good planning,” Makki comments. Iwaizumi shrugs.  
“They’re still Tooru, and hence will make everything as difficult as possible for themselves. It’s always been my job to try and fix the problems they make, I just had to consider the new possibilities.”   
“Iwaizumi-san?”   
Hajime startles, turning to find Kindaichi standing there. “Hey.”  
“What’s up Kindaichi?”   
He nods respectfully to Makki and Mattsun. “What are you doing all the way out here, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Ummm… Ahh…” Iwaizumi stutters.  
“Change of scenery. Oikawa was running out of people to charm at home,” Makki comments, casually shrugging it off. “What about you Kindaichi? Surely you’re too young to be out here on your own,” he teases. The younger boy blushes and stutters.  
“Well, ah, I’m here helping my mother…”  
“Oh, Kindai-chan, that’s so sweet!” Oikawa coos, throwing an arm around Kindaichi’s shoulder as he appears behind him. Kindaichi just looks scared out of his wits. “You should get back to her, you wouldn’t want to leave your mother waiting.”  
“O-Of course! Goodbye senpais!”  
Kindaichi bows quickly, turning and disappearing into the crowd. Oikawa plops down in his chair, huffing out a breath.  
“That was close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this but got stuck on the ending. Eventually I gave up.  
> Okay, so, incase anyone hasn't noticed yet, I'm really bad at writing long naratives. Like, really bad. So from now on this will be one shots, set in the same AU. Feel free to comment with requests, it will make me write faster!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash. I'll write more if people comment asking for it.


End file.
